mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Tiger Woods
Omega Tiger Woods is a very bizarre and overpowered character with a very unstable design. OTW's head is an oversized, photo-shopped picture of Tiger Woods' face, his mouth morphed to look like the Nike symbol. His body, on the other hand, is a comical, crude drawing of a cartoon character's body. Gameplay Omega Tiger Woods is a 6-button character that is not balanced at all. He has a series of highly disrepute attacks such as a crane from the top which grabs the opponent, then drops him/her, dealing very high damage. This can also be very annoying because he can summon missiles even though he's being hit by a hyper. If a missile hits the opponent, the hyper ends. OTW has a grab which plays a song while the screen goes black and the face of a character from the game Manhunt appears followed by a bleep sound dealing 10% of the opponent's health. Another cheap hyper is that he spawns multiple missiles from the sky which can be annoying since you cannot block these. As a drawback, he can't block any attacks, which is quite problematic against combo-happy opponents. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch 'Specials' Crane Attack © G-Man (B) Explosive Golf Tee Strike (A) Heads From Hell (DB, B, X/Y/Z) Large Skull (DF, F, X/Y/Z) 'Hypers' Shrimp Bus (DF, F, X+Y, Y+Z) (Requires 1 power bar) (Could be David Hasselhoff or Gutsman) Armageddon (DB, B, X+Y, Y+Z) (Requires 1 power bar) OTW 2012 Version Moves and Hypers: Man Dies Jumping On His Head (QCF->X/Y/Z) Nike Dohma (QCB->X/Y/Z) Man Dies Jumping From The Bridge (RDP->X/Y/Z) HERE COMES THE AIRPLANE, PSHEEEEEW (hold Back when you're about to leave the screen) Fly from behind (Z) DO THE "LOOP" (B,B) Supers: Shrimp Bus (QCF->X+Y/Y+Z) (Could be David Hasselhoff or Gutsman) requires 1000 power bar Armageddon (QCB->X+Y/Y+Z) requires 2000 power bar Mike Dawson's Greatest Hits (X+Y+Z) requires 2000 or 3000 power bar God Alosson's OTW 2008 Edit God Alosson recently has made an edit of Omega Tiger Woods 2008, this edit plays the same as the normal one would, only with slight changes. one of the changes is the newly added palettes, Shadow and 12P, in 12P mode, Omega Tiger woods recieves insane health regen and unlimited power and access to Shun Broken Satsu, a broken version of Shun Goku Satsu which takes half of a characters life points away. Thecrazyvoid's Symbiote omega tiger woods Thecrazyvoid has made a symbiote version of Omega Tiger Woods and it is a palleteswap of Omega Tiger Woods. Videos Trivia *There is a small cameo of Omega Tiger Woods in one of Dee Bee Kaw's hypers, where is shoots out a random object, and one of them is OTW's head, which multiplies for a short while if the projectile has hit the player. *OTW's portrait is one of the only few that doesn't have an image for their face, yet another's (Ken's). *The image for Heads From Hell is Apocalypse's Head. *He has intros against Touhou, EFZ and DDR characters. *OTW frightened by Rage Rock? Category:Characters Category:Novelty Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Prefixed Characters